


Restitution - Drabble - Alternate scene to Heero/Relena/Duo GotD revenge scene

by Xelestial



Series: Heero/Relena Drabbles and One-Shots [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelestial/pseuds/Xelestial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate scene I wrote to the Glory of the Losers/Defeated scene where Relena confronts Heero about her father. Spoilers if you read ANY further if you care about that manga. It's basically a drabble that I wrote while bleary eyed so I hope it doesn't suck in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restitution - Drabble - Alternate scene to Heero/Relena/Duo GotD revenge scene

**Author's Note:**

> You can look at the brief scene here: http://www.mangago.com/read-manga/new_mobile_report_gundam_wing_glory_of_the_defeated/tr/168795/page/39/ But basically, somehow Heero managed to kill Relena's father by accident without even realizing it due to collateral damage when he offed Marshall Noventa's shuttle by accident, and then in the GotL/D manga, there is this completely out of character scene for all three characters that offended me so much I wanted to write one way how I thought it could really go.

Relena stepped into the sunlight of the school's rooftop. Heero was standing there with another boy. It was the boy she had met before on the night of her birthday. They had been talking, but they fell silent upon her arrival.

"Hey it’s-" Duo said.

"Relena..." Heero said.

Relena walked toward them. She glanced at the boy with the braid and noticed he was now wearing a school uniform too.

"Heero. I need to talk to you, Heero," Relena said. She was unsure where to begin. The other boy didn’t leave but she figured he was probably also somehow involved with Heero. She'd seen Heero befriend no one else in the weeks since he'd been there.

Heero stared back at her with wary eyes. Or were they weary ones?  She knew then that he knew what she had come to talk about.

"A gundam shot down that Alliance shuttle a few days ago. It was you, wasn't it Heero?"

Heero only stared back. It was answer enough for Relena.

"So it was you." She took a step back unconsciously, feeling dizzy. When she’d regained herself a little more, she went on. "We were there, father and I. Debris fell from the attack and he...he died protecting me," she said.

Heero said nothing at first, only looked down.

"Relena..." he said finally. “I'm sorry."

His apology only drove the truth in further. Relena shook her head and tears welled up in her eyes. “What happened Heero? Why did you attack that shuttle? Why..." Relena clenched her hands. She didn't want to cry in front of Heero again, didn't want to appear weak. "Tell me, why did father have to die?!"

Heero still didn't look at her. "It was all a mistake. I screwed up. But I can’t give you the answer you’re looking for. Nothing I can say would be good enough."

A sob escaped from Relena and Heero looked at her now. She was looking at the ground now herself, tears streaming freely down her face. Heero walked toward her, reached up with one hand toward her face...and then hesitated. Instead he pulled a gun out of his pants and held it out to Relena.

"If you want revenge, take it,” Heero said.

Relena stared at the gun and then back up at Heero, her eyes wide.

“This is all I can offer you, Relena.”

Duo - who had been staring at the two - ran up to them now. "Whoa, Heero, are you crazy? There's no point in dying here now! That's not going to bring back her dad!"

"Stay out of this," Heero said without looking at Duo.

Relena placed her hands on Heero's.

"Hey-" Duo started.

“Stay out of this,” Heero repeated.

"No. He's right. Killing you won't bring father back," Relena said. She pushed the gun back toward Heero, still holding his hand with both of hers. "How could you think that I’d want to kill you Heero? What would that solve?” Relena wiped her eyes with her other hand. "What happened to father was an accident. A mistake. I see that now. I know that someone like you would never want to hurt someone like him."

Heero’s eyes were wide now, his mouth open slightly in surprise.

Relena continued, "Nothing will bring father back. But...if you want to do something for me, then I have one request. I would like to stay by your side while I can, Heero. For just a little longer."

"…You want to stay with the person who murdered your father?" Heero asked.

Relena shook her head. "No. I want to stay with the person who feels so guilty about father's death that he'd give up his own life in return. I want to stay with the person who keeps on doing what he believes is right despite his mistakes. I want to learn to be stronger like you, Heero."

Duo put one hand to his head, scratching. "You really are two of a kind. Guess I didn't need to worry after all." He backed away and turned around, putting his hands behind his head. "Break is over soon, so try not to be late to class, you two," he said, as he walked away.

Relena looked back at Heero. "So is alright if I stay here, Heero?"

"If that's what you want, I won't stop you." Heero said. He walked over a little ways and sat down on a bench near the fence, arms crossed.

Relena smiled and sat down next to Heero. It had taken a horrific event for her to finally be by Heero's side, even for just a little while, but at least there was some good that came out of it.

Heero said nothing and did not look at her, but Relena didn’t mind. As the birds passed overhead, and a comfortable silence fell, Relena realized that it was more than enough for her.

  


End file.
